


Sweet Aroma

by mochi_tae



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Barista Jeon Jungkook, Chef Kim Seokjin | Jin, Composer Min Yoongi | Suga, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Dom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V Fluff, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V Smut, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V-centric, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Kim Jisoo Barista, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin Fluff, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Good Hyung, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin Smut, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Little Shit, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin Angst, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Sub Kim Taehyung | V, Sub Park Jimin, Sweet Jeon Jungkook, Teacher Kim Namjoon | RM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi_tae/pseuds/mochi_tae
Summary: Taehyung had always been stressed, provided from work which was clearly something he hated. Until one day, escaping early, he discovered a small coffee shop which he had heard about earlier. The Bean Palace. Not so attractive but it had a sweet yet tantalizing aroma that avoided hesitation and pulled you inside it.There is when Taehyung first meets Jungkook, a boy around his age, who works as a barista from early in the morning until four pm. Who would mind Taehyung for using the excuse to buy coffee just to meet the handsome young man?





	1. Daydream

**_Jungkook_ **

****

My phone vibrated on the counter, lighting up as a notification occupied my lock screen. It was clearly visible the name _Jimin_ , so I unlocked it to finally disappear all the mystery from the text.

 

**_Hey! it’s almost noon. Did he come? I wanna meet him!_ **

****

I laughed to myself, locking my phone, and letting out deep sigh.

 

_I want to see him so badly._

The door opening woke me and turned me back to reality, but leaving me disappointed seeing that it was a woman instead of my golden-client. “Good morning” the woman said while walking to the counter in front, “good morning ma’am, can I take your order?” I asked. When the woman was already sitting on a table, I took the labor to prepare her coffee. _Where is he?_ I shouted the woman’s name to, afterwards, hand her coffee. “Thank you”, then I turned back to the stool I was sitting under the counter until, some arms wrapped me from behind.

 

_Him._

My face turned beet red and warm unconsciously, until I heard the words “Hi bestie”, said by a familiar high-pitch voice. _Jimin_. “Stupid”, he left his hug to then stand beside me.

“Jungkookie, check your messages”, Jimin said. For a second I thought it was my golden-client which I had a massive crush on. Taehyung. I had written on my phone’s notes his name so every time he asked for his usual coffee I didn't had to ask him. “Sorry, I was working”, I answered in annoyance “yeah, sure. You were daydreaming with your crush _Taehyung”_ he empathized his name almost shouting it, but well, Jimin was like that. I laughed at his comment, _he knows me well._ Out of nowhere the door opened reveling Taehyung’s face.

 

12:00 pm.

 

“Oh, hi! You’re really punctual.” I said as I stood up from the stool, which Jimin occupied a second after. “I’m always here.” The older approached slowly from the door to the counter with a bright, boxy smile. “The same, right?” I asked with a bright smile from ear to ear. “Please”, he handed the cash then he went to a single table, sitting in loneliness with a book in his hand.

 

“He’s cute”, Jimin said when I was already preparing his coffee. “But, he might be straight. Haven’t you thought of that?” he ruined the ambiance. “Not every man in the world is gay, I might be too, but look at him. He’s super handsome and tall, and-” I interrupted “ _Perfect?_ ”. “Yeah, exactly, he might be straight”. I gave him a glare of anger and a smack on his head.

 

“Aish! Okay, okay, I’ll stop. You’re handsome too, he might fall for your charms”, he was smiling awkwardly, and pain reflected on his eyes. “Can you _please_ let me work peacefully?” I asked still in anger. “Yeah, okay”, he was still sitting on the stool while checking his Instagram feed.

 

_Not every man in the world is gay. DON’T BE SUCH A NAÏVE JUNGKOOK!_

My daydream ended when the coffee maker made a loud sound indicating that his coffee was made already. “Taehyu-” “No need to scream” the older said with a smile on the other side of the counter. “I’m here anyways”, he added. His brown hair was all over his perfectly proportioned face. His stunningly beautiful dark eyes, one with double lid, were watching mine. He had a beige coat that covered from his shoulders to his knees. It was spring, after all. His hands were resting on the counter; long and perfect fingers tapping the wood peacefully. _Perfect._

 

“His coffee”, Jimin whispered form the stool, _oh yeah_ I handed him the coffee with a bright smile, he took it and went to the single table where he was sitting. _Twenty-four more hours, be patient Jungkook._ I thought to myself. I was still watching him silently when he opened the book, and continued reading while taking sips of his coffee.

 

.

 

“Bye Jungkook”, he said while throwing the empty cup to the trash can on the entrance. “Bye, have a great day”, “you know you can call me hyung, right?” he said before opening the door, still turned around. I responded “Okay”, but he left.

 

“You know you can call me daddy, right?” Jimin made fun of Taehyung’s comment, but that only made me annoyed. “Don’t make fun of him”, I said. “Whatever”, he answered rolling his eyes with a grin on face. His phone suddenly vibrated on his lap revealing the word _BOSS_ that gave both of us a bad feeling. His boss calling was never good. “Oh great, let me answer this. Wish me luck”, he said showing me a gun made with his fingers on his forehead. I laughed and he answered the call.

 

_You know you can call me hyung, right?_

****

**_Taehyung_ **

****

I arrived home with the sweet taste of coffee on my mouth. _He knows how to make coffee._ I left my book on the kitchen’s table and unlocked my phone that had almost a hundred notifications; they were all from Hoseok. I laughed loudly and went to my room to change to some comfy clothes. Since my job ended at noon, I had almost all day to chill out; and I had a no friends that worked the same time as I did.

 

I went to the couch on the living room, sat, and decided to call Hoseok by FaceTime. He had a break until two. The phone ringed until a dark-haired man with a suit and a heart smile on his face answered. “Hi friend”.

 

.

 

“Heeeeeeeeey! I missed you!” he said on the other side of the phone “really?” I asked with a smile, “Yeah!” he said, “you saw Jungkook, didn’t you? That’s why you have a bright smile on your face?” he asked, damn he knows me well. My face turned red with him saying the word _Jungkook._ I couldn't avoid it; he was all over my brain. _Jungkook, Jungkook, Jungkook._ Is this called love?

 

“Yes, I went for a coffee as usual and I’m happy to see him”, I said smiley, “aww, cute”. Hoseok said making a heart with his fingers. “Hey, don’t you have to work?” I asked “I still have five minutes, don’t worry.” I rolled my eyes. “Anyways, they just grounded a friend of mine, he had a break but returned late. He’s called…” he thought, for a long moment. “JIMIN!” he finally exclaimed. “Wow, that was long”, I said sarcastically. He roared with laughter and his dark hair ended on his eyes.

 

Sighing loudly, he finally said, “I need to go, bye”, he waved and hanged up our FaceTime.

 

_Poor Jimin._

 

 

 

 


	2. Finding Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung decided to text Jungkook, [texts chapter]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I maybe lied about updating weekly and this is an early update. I think I'll upload chapters like every four days but I still don't know.... anyways I hope you like the second chapter to Sweet Aroma <3

**_Jungkook_ **

****

I was sitting on the couch, watching TV, when a notification lighted up my phone sitting beside me. I ignored it, thinking it might be of Jimin. _He can’t use his phone on work._ I unlocked my phone but, instead of reading _Jimin_ , I read _unknown._

 

Unknown:

Hi Jungkook.

Jungkook:

Who are you?

 

I thought about it, and I hadn’t given my number to anyone. And my only friends that texted me were: Jimin, Namjoon and Jin. It was really weird.

 

…

 

After five minutes of waiting, a notification showed on the lock screen. Smiling triumphantly, I unlocked it and saw the message.

 

Unknown:

It’s me, Taehyung. Your daily client.

My friend Hoseok got your number from

this guy named Jimin and gave it to me. :).

 

Jungkook:

Oh, hi hyung.

 

I couldn’t believe my eyes. My _crush_ was texting me. _Me_. The man that always goes to the coffee shop where I work. The handsome man, the _perfect_ man.

 

Taehyung:

I hope you don't mind me texting you. :)

Jungkook:

It’s ok. I like you

Erase, erase, erase. _Fuck!_

Jungkook:

I like talking to you*

Taehyung:

Haha, me too. <3

 

Did he just send me a heart? My heart was fluttering and my stomach was full of those things called butterflies. _Look what you made me, Taehyung._

Jungkook:

So …

 

Taehyung:

Hey, can I ask you, like, twenty things or something.

 

Taehyung:

Like fast five

 

Taehyung:

But twenty. So we can know

ourselves better. :)

Jungkook:

Ok.

 

Jungkook:

You start.

 

I smiled at the simple fact that I was _talking_ to my crush. He wanted to know about me, and that makes me happy.

 

typing…

 

After almost two minutes my phone vibrated revealing a notification of my new friend. I unlocked it to see the twenty questions he had told me before.

 

Taehyung:

  1. How old are you?
  2. How do you make a delicious coffee?
  3. Why are you so cute?
  4. Is Jimin your friend?
  5. What’s your favorite food?
  6. Color?
  7. Number?
  8. Do you like pizza?
  9. Favorite movie?
  10. Are you gay?
  11. Do you know Namjoon?
  12. Do you live near the coffee shop?
  13. Can we talk like, every day?
  14. Do you have a crush on someone?
  15. What was your first impression of me when I texted you?
  16. Song?
  17. Artist?
  18. Do you sing?
  19. Can you ask me the same?
  20. Can we be friends?



 

I smiled unconsciously to the last question. _Friends?_ Sure. And I typed.

 

 

Jungkook:

  1. 20
  2. It’s called talent
  3. Natural beauty ;)
  4. He’s my best friend
  5. Uh… meat
  6. Red
  7. 1
  8. Obviously, who doesn’t?
  9. IDK
  10. That’s a secret.
  11. Yeah! He’s cool.
  12. Kinda
  13. YES!!! I’d love to.
  14. That’s a secret too
  15. OMG!
  16. A daily song – Hwan Chi Yeol
  17. IU
  18. I like to.
  19. Ok, same questions.
  20. Yes.



 

Jungkook:

Bonus question:

Why do you always go to the same coffee shop if they’re like a million coffee shops in Seoul?

 

Taehyung:

I’ll answer the bonus one eventually.

  1. 22
  2. I don’t make coffee
  3. Am I cute?



Jungkook:

You are

Taehyung:

Thank you <3

  1. No, he’s Hoseok’s friend (he’s my best friend, unless you want to be)
  2. Pizza
  3. Purple
  4. 5
  5. Duh
  6. Watching you… that was twee and I cringed while writing it. Ignore it.
  7. Also a secret ;)
  8. Yeah
  9. Not really.
  10. That was my question so yeah
  11. Currently…? I may have *wink wink*
  12. Mine of texting you? YAY friends!
  13. idk…
  14. Daniel Caesar
  15. Kinda
  16. I already did.
  17. YEEEEEEEES! I’d LOVE TO!



 

I saw the last text, and I knew I made a new friend. My day couldn’t get better.

 

…

****

**_Taehyung_ **

****

_YAY!_ I thought to myself, as I texted Jungkook. A smile was all around my face and the urge to see him was beginning to increase.

 

 _Less than one day to see him_.

 

I typed rapidly to still talk with him when a hand took my phone from above. “I’d love to”, he read out-loud. “Who are you talking to? Oh, I see. So me giving you his phone number worked, huh?” he was laughing with a hand on his hip, and the other hand grabbing my phone from above the sofa I was sitting on. “Yah! Give it back, hyung”, I gave him an anger glare and then my phone vibrated as a notification of a new text light up my phone. “Hyung, will you go tomorrow?” Hoseok read out loud, “what do I write?” he asked me with laughter.

 

“I’ll go as long as I get to see you? Do I write that?” he asked. _Yes,_ I thought but it was still too soon. We were beginning a friendship. “Don’t you dare!” I yelled annoyed but my friend was too stubborn to listen. “You owe me this”, then he typed and really soon the sound of ‘SENT’ was heard all over our apartment.

 

_SHIT!_

He then threw my phone to my lap and went to his room. I saw the message, but instead of saying _typing_ it said _seen._ All my opportunities of having a potential friendship were broken on a single text.

 

…

 

**_Jungkook_ **

****

“He was flirting”, Jimin said once he had arrived to our apartment, “maybe he _does_ like you”. He had just arrived home since he had an hour extra for getting late at work. “I don’t know hyung. Do I write something?” I asked bewilder, and took my phone to unlock it, but Jimin took it away. “Leave it to me”, he was the king of flirting and dates, the only problem was that he wasn’t straight, and many girls were behind him.

 

“But don’t write anything obscene or gross”, I saw him serious and he laughed, “don’t worry Jungkookie. It’ll be just _one_ text”, he typed and when he was finished, he handed my phone locked.

 

“There. Don’t thank me”, he turned the TV on and we both watched a K-drama. But once he was sleeping beside me, snoring, I turned my phone on to see what he had written.

 

**_I’ll always be there. Don’t worry._ **

****

And I smiled.

 

 

 


	3. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook facetimes Taehyung for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Sorry if a week has passed but I couldn't update so sorry. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, yay!

**_Jungkook_ **

 

I walked outside of our apartment, and stand along the sidewalk. It was early enough to see the sun rising from the horizon. A few minutes earlier, I had called a taxi to leave me at work; Jimin and I were saving money to buy us a car.

 

The taxi arrived, so I got inside it and played some games on my phone. It was a short voyage, only fifteen minutes to get there. My phone showed 6:45 am, so I opened the doors and started my job.

 

…

 

Jimin’s break had finally begun, but instead of coming, he called me.

 

“Hey! Jungkookie! Guess who just asked me out?” Jimin said while smiling on the other side of the phone screen. “Who?” I asked faking my astonishment. “MIN _freaking_ YOONGI”, he spited, and I saw him in awe. “That man that works with you?” I asked not hearing that the door had just opened. “Yeah! Hey I’ll talk to you later”, he said before hanging.

 

“Was your video call interesting?”, a familiar husky voice said from above the counter. I looked up to meet Taehyung’s eyes. “Oh, hi. I didn't saw you there”, I said with a smile and he returned it. “Don't worry”, he said. This time his hair was around his face, leaving a small space in between were his forehead was visible. His eyes, beautiful and penetrating were watching mine. And his beautiful pink mouth was curved in a smile. “I’ll prepare your coffee, just wait”, Taehyung, instead of sitting in his normal table, sat beside me on the stool. Watching me.

 

_FUCK! Stop it Taehyung!_

“Does it bother you if I stay here?” he asked, with a sweet, deep voice. But I was to focused on not blushing or anything by his presence that my ears didn't hear him well. _Answer Jungkook._ “Um, Kookie?” he asked but this time I heard it. _I love the new nickname!_  “Oh, sorry. And no, no, you can stay here all day if you want”, _why am I so stupid and nervous?_

 

“Oh, ok. I can stay here; my job ends at noon though.” My heart was beating faster than normal, _stay here all day?_ “So we can talk and know us better, like friends. Aren’t we friends?” he said with a smile as I handed his coffee. “Yeah, _friends”, I wish we could be more, hyung._

_…_

We talked for hours, and hours. “You’re really funny, Kookie.” He said once he had finished his coffee. “Kookie?” I asked almost chocking, and suddenly, his smile faded. “I’m sorry- I thought I could call you that way…” I smiled instantly and said “it’s okay! You can call me whatever you want”, _am I too obvious?_

“Okay, Kookie.” He smiled and I did too. _You don't know you’re perfect._

_…_

“Tell me everything.” Jimin said once we were both sitting comfortable on the couch. “About what?” I asked confused, but he was still smirking oddly at me. “About your day with _Taehyung._ ” after emphasizing his name, he acted as if I was kissing and hugging him.  “It was normal. He just made up a nickname for me.” I said trying to remember it.

 

“Maybe he did that because he’s in _love_ with you.” He said, and that made me laugh hysterically. “As if he would like me.” I said in between laughter, that soon became hiccups. “I liked you when we began being friends.” Jimin said, but his expression changed to a serious mode. “But, that was a long time ago. Now I like Yoongi.” I sat in awe, not believing what he just said. Like, like in _like?_ “Yeah, I know…” but then he cut my sentence. “Hey! We’re here to talk about your crush. Not about my _past_ love story.” He then strokes my hair.

 

“Oh yeah,” “Hey! I was thinking that you could confess like, tomorrow…” I roared with laughter by his idea, “tomorrow? Yeah, that's not happening. We’re beginning a friendship.” I said pouting, his annoyed expression was making me want to laugh even more. Then, my phone vibrated on my pants’ pocket.

 

“I should answer this”, I said when I finally saw the name of the caller. _Taehyung._ “Okay, I’ll talk to my _boyfriend_ Yoongi.” He empathized the word _boyfriend_ and stood up the couch. “Because I had the courage to confess myself.” I laughed picking up my phone and Jimin ended his sentence, “just saying.”

 

_Little did I know, that today was going to be our first video-call._

 

“Hey”, I said to the other side of the screen. “Hi Kookie.” He said smiling, afterwards I lifted from the sofa to get some earphones.

 

…

****

**_Jimin_ **

****

“Hi boyfriend.” I said to Yoongi who was sitting on the corner of my bed, “what took you so long, baby?” Yoongi said with a frown on his baby face. “I was just talking to a friend of mine.” A smile covered my face instantly and Yoongi’s hand rested on my knee as soon as I sat down on my bed besides him.

 

“I missed you”, he said pouting. “I missed you too baby”. He then shushed me, “what have I told you about respecting your older?” he said and I nodded. “Yeah, right. I missed you too _hyung_.” A second later he approached to my face, two seconds later his lips pecked mine, three seconds later I intensified the kiss. Our tongues liking inside, his soft lips caressing mine, moving in tune, a small moan escaping from my mouth. His hands on my cheeks. Mine on his hips. I then moved from sitting beside him, to sitting _above_ him.

 

Minutes later he lets go and our foreheads touch, like our noses.

 

“I like you a lot _Min Yoongi_.” I spit and he smiles “I like you too _Park Jimin_.”

 

Then he hugs me.

 

 

****


	4. Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook spends some time with Taehyung at his coffee shop, and some YOONMIN :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for uploading a little too late, but my family came over and I had no time to write, so I (maybe) will upload another chapter be it in an hour or tomorrow! Also go check my Instagram Account [ @moangguk ] <3

**_Jungkook_ **

 

“I like being friends with you”, Taehyung said with a pretty smile on his pretty face, “I like being friends with you too”. I answered, nervous. My hands were sweating more than normal and my forehead was covered in small beads of sweat. _You can do this Jungkook,_ I said to myself.

 

“But, I think we should hang out more. Not only at your work”, this is the moment when I almost fainted. _SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! HANG OUT?! OUT OF WORK?! OH MY FREAKING GOD! IS THIS HAPPENING?!_

 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea hyung”, I started to blush by only hearing his husky voice, imagining that we were together and not separated from this stupid screen. _If only you knew how much I like you…_ but the beautiful and romantic moment was cut off by a moan on the background. _Oh no… oh no, no, no, no, no._ “Excuse me? What was that?” Taehyung said confused and scared. “What? I didn't hear anything”. I lied. It was Jimin, and he had told me that Yoongi was coming over to stay the night. His _boyfriend._

 

“It was clearly a moan… if this is a bad moment, then I should probably hang up.” I stood up angry at Jimin, “No! It’s not a bad moment.” But he hanged up. _I’LL KILL YOU PARK JIMIN._

 

I threw my phone to the coffee table, angrily, and came striding to his room that magically was unlocked, as if the great powers of the universe were giving me a chance to kick Jimin’s ass.

 

“HEY! Could you stop the moaning? I was trying to call my crush-” my eyes opened in astonishment when I saw the two boys, one massaging the other’s back, in bed with nothing but their underwear. “Sorry bestie.” I slammed the door and went to the kitchen trying to remove that disgusting image from my head. _SHIT!_

 

_…_

 

“Yoongi just went to his apartment. I’m sorry you had to see us like that. But anyways… how was your call? Anything new?” Jimin asked once he was clean enough to sit on the kitchen’s island, eating an apple. “He just said he wanted to hang out with me” I answered indifferent, “nothing much”. Inside I was a ball of nerves and butterflies. _Does that means going on a date?_

 

“Like friends, right?” he asked biting his apple. “I guess so…” but before finishing my sentence he cut me off, “I have a super duper amazing idea.” He stood up, walking towards the trash bin beside me, and throwing the apple inside it. “I know how you could confess your feelings to Taehyung.” he smirked, and I blushed.

 

“By coffee.” I blinked, “coffee?” that seemed _easy._ “You two met by your coffee shop, and I think that you should confess that way. Write a note inside it, or something.” _Coffee? Now?_ “But, I mean, like in a week or something. Take your time. When you two meet more than three times you can confess.” He then walked to his bathroom and left me alone with my thoughts. _A week…_

 

And I started to prepare my goal ‘ **Confess to my crush’**.

 

…

 

I woke up tired. The alarm clock had been bothering my eardrums for almost an hour. And that meant just one thing. _I’m late!_ I ran around my bedroom, shirtless, and grabbed some clothes to put on me since I had only a few minutes to go. Jimin had already left ten minutes ago, so I called a taxi to pick me up at our apartment.

 

I plugged my phone since it had been dead since yesterday and called instantly the taxi.

 

…

 

**_Taehyung_ **

 

 _Nothing…_ “There’s nothing clean on my closet!” I yelled frustrated at my door that I left ajar, “well that’s nice to know. I told you yesterday that I was going to go clean our stuff at my friend’s house but you didn't listen as usual.” Hoseok responded on his bedroom, “You were talking to _Jungkook,_ flirting and all that twee stuff.” I slammed the door of my bedroom and sat on the corner of my bed. _Stupid Taehyung._

 

But surely the call was worth it. I called him. _I called HIM._ I just don't know since when I started to like him. Seriously, I think I’m in _love_ with him. He’s just so cute and _perfect._

 

I stared at the closed door, then glancing at the clock. 6:30 am. I still have time, but I don't think washing my clothes would be a good idea.

 

I grabbed a plain long-sleeve shirt and some pair of black jeans that I never use; I left three buttons of my shirt unbuttoned and instead of using my contacts I used my round glasses. _Ready to impress Jungkook, phase 1._

 

“I better get going hyung”, I said while opening the front door, “be safe, and good luck with your _Kookie._ ” I rolled my eyes, and stepped outside. _Today will be a good day._

 

…

 

**_Jungkook_ **

 

I was sitting on the taxi when my phone vibrated inside my pocket.

 

Taehyung:

Is it fine if I get a few hours earlier?

Jungkook:

Ok. I’m happy to hear that.

Taehyung:

When does your shift ends?

Jungkook:

At 4 pm. Why?

Taehyung:

I’d like to hang out with you

Jungkook:

I’d like too

Taehyung:

Ok then, see you in an hour.

Jungkook:

Ok, bye.

Taehyung:

Bye ❤

_Jungkook took a screenshot of the chat._

 

I was a ball of happiness, sweat, nerves, and butterflies. He just sent me a heart. _A freaking heart!_ Hesitating I sent the screenshot to Jimin and he took a second to reply.

 

Jungkook:

*attached image*

Jimin :

HE’S FLIRTING! I FREAKING

TOLD YOU DUMBKOOK!

Jungkook:

I’m SOrRY! I JuSt DOn’T

kNOw WhAt To aNsWEr…

Jimin :

RELAX JUNGKOOK!

Jungkook:

I’ll see him in an hour!

How am I supposed to relax?!

Jimin :

Good point.

Jungkook:

stupid.

Jimin :

Bye!!! I gotta go work bish

Jungkook:

Ok…??? bye.

 

I turned off my phone and listened to some music.

 

…

 

The taxi arrived soon, and when I got outside, and opened the doors I heard his familiar husky voice behind me. Penetrating my eardrums. “Good morning”, I suddenly thought that he would embrace me from behind but he just ran in front of me to sit on the stool. “Can you teach me how to make coffee?” he asked with his boxy smile. I blushed and answered “sure, why not?”. What had changed since yesterday is that I could easily see more skin and his cute glasses. _TAEHYUNG LOOKS SO HOT!!_

 

_Today is going to be a good day._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook invites Taehyung to his lovely house, they make coffee at the shop... what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, after three months of being inactive, here's chapter V for everyone :) hope y'all enjoy, because this is only starting

**_Jungkook_ **

 

The kitchen’s a disaster, cups everywhere, coffee beans scattered on the counter, milk poured on the edge of the stool. “Sorry! I’ll pay for this! I’ll clean it! I know I’m not good at this, just forgive me!” Taehyung said once he had cleaned the stool and had sat on it. “Don’t worry, not everyone is good at making coffee. It took me like days to master this. But you’ll still clean this mess.” We both laughed, Taehyung was closer than an hour ago, so I could feel his breathing against my shoulder. “I’m so sorry Kookie!” suddenly his arms rested on my neck, pulling me closer to him. Hugging me.

 

I blushed, hard. My head was hurting and aching, warm and red. My hands were sweating oceans, my heart was beating faster than a bullet train, and my stomach was upside down.  _ OH MY FREAKING GOD! IS THIS HAPPENING?!  _ He acted as if he was sobbing, pulling me closer and closer until our chests touched. And I almost fainted. 

 

My shaky hands moved slowly until they reached his back and patted it slowly. “It’s fine”, I said on his ear, whispering. He continued to sob falsely. I laughed inside me when a particular high-pitch voice ruined the most beautiful moment in my life. “That’s so  _ gay _ ”, I quickly pushed away and Taehyung did the same, taking his labor of cleaning. “Sorry.” Taehyung said blushing, and I was a mess. “Yah! Don't worry, Jungkookie is gay so…” Jimin said laughing, then I kicked his calf and looked him in anger while he transmitted a look of pain and agony. “No need of violence here.” He said in the edge of crying. 

 

“Wait… are you too a couple?” Taehyung asked bewildered.  _ NO, NOT IN A MILLION YEARS.  _ “No!” Jimin and I said in unisonous, “Ok… so you two are single?” Taehyung asked smirking silently, “Jungkookie is. I’m not. I’m dating this guy named Min Yoongi. He’s a bad boy.” Jimin answered smirking and biting his lip. 

 

“Oh, I understand…” A chill recovered my body remembering our hug. “But you’re still gay, right?” Taehyung asked moving closer to me. “I told you that my sexuality was a secret. I’ll tell you later, someday. I don’t know when but soon.” I knew it.  _ I’ll confess next week. With Jimin’s idea. It’ll be perfect.  _

 

…

 

**_Taehyung_ **

 

_ I knew hugging Jungkook would be a good idea. And Jimin said he’s gay. And he’s single. This is perfect!  _

 

We both ended cleaning, and some clients ordered coffee so while Jungkook was preparing it, I took the labor to watch him.  _ Why am I so in love?  _ We talked when Jungkook was available to, and at 3:30 pm I was already a ball of nerves.  _ I’ll pass the rest of the day with him. THE REST OF THE DAY!  _

 

“I’m sorry if Jimin made you uncomfortable. He’s like that.” Jungkook said once he was sitting on the stool in front of me, who was standing watching him. “Don’t worry. Now I know more about you.” I smirked moving my left hand slowly to reach his. Then I touched a cold piece of skin.  _ His hand.  _ My fingers moved slowly until they reached his, and I intertwined our fingers. I blushed lightly and smiled at him. 

 

“Is it okay if I-” “Don’t take it away.” He suddenly said. I stood in awe, still holding his hand. “okay.” The door opened letting a light spring breeze enter. It was a girl who walked to the counter, holding an apron on her hand, delivering a bright smile with her hair gathered in a ponytail. “Good afternoon Jungkook.” She saluted him who shook his hand from mine. “Good afternoon Jisoo.” He smiled, and stood up grabbing his phone and apron form the counter. “Taehyung, we need to go. It’s Jisoo’s shift.” He grabbed my hand and waved good-bye to the girl. 

 

…

 

We walked together, hand in hand, not knowing where we were going to end. “What do you want to do today?” I asked confused trying to forget the fact that we were holding hands. “I don’t know…” he answered still walking in front of me. “Do you want to go to an amusement park? Or to the movies? Or to eat?” I asked holding his hand tightly, closing the small gap that was still between our fingers. “Let’s go to my apartment to play videogames.” Jungkook said standing still, and turning around to meet my face. “Ok.” I took out my phone to call a taxi. 

 

Soon we were together on the taxi sitting comfortably waiting to get to Jungkook’s house. His hands on each side of his legs, my hands above my thighs. 

 

Minutes later we both arrived to a big building and I supposed that it was where Jungkook lived. We went outside of the taxi and walked towards the building. Once we got to his apartment Jungkook opened the door and said “Welcome Taehyung”. 

 

“What do you want to eat?” Jungkook asked once we were sitting on the couch of his living room. “Whatever you like”, I replied. Then he got his phone from his pocket and called a number I couldn't recognize. I was starting to get anxious until he talked. “Hi, its Jungkook… yes… a large one… with peperoni… yes, the same address… thank you”, and he hanged up.  _ Pizza.  _ “I got us some pizza. Is it okay?” I then remembered our first chat. “You remembered.” I said smiling and he laughed. 

 

“It was our first chat, I would obviously remember it”, I blushed and looked the floor, seconds after my eyes met his when he lowered his face to meet mine. “Earth to Taehyung? Are you okay?” Jungkook asked confused but still showing his signature bunny smile. “I’m okay, I just… I feel like we’re boyfriends or something.” I could barely see his face, because of my hair, but his blush was pretty noticeable. 

 

“Oh… is that bad or good?” he asked removing his head from where it was earlier. “Good.” I whispered but from his expression I knew he had heard it. 

 

Our moment, as usual, was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.  _ Shit.  _

 

“I should answer it. It might be the pizza.” Jungkook got up from the couch and attended the door, after opening it, receiving the pizza and paying to the man outside the door. “We can finally eat and then play videogames.” He announced and placed the pizza box on the coffee table, lifting the cups of water we were using before. I could see his toned biceps of his left arm, that could be seen through his thin white T-shirt. 

 

…

 

We ended playing, a whole three hours, Overwatch. I knew more about him, thanks to the five hours I spent on his apartment. By 9:30 pm his friend Jimin arrived home standing in awe when he placed his small eyes on me. 

 

“Hi.” I greeted him, who had dropped his suitcase on the floor. “Don’t tell me you already had…” I blushed and Jungkook threw one of his slippers to his face, “we didn't you stupid.” I then laughed and unconsciously took Jungkook’s soft hand on mine. “Yeah, sure. Then why is he holding your hand?” Jimin asked approaching to the couch.  _ Oh yeah, his hand.  _ “I…” Jungkook stayed silent and Jimin laughed walking towards his bedroom. “Goodnight  _ boyfriends.” _

  
  



	6. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update for today, I'll try to updtae tomorrow too! See ya!

**_Jungkook_ **

 

It’s been a month since Taehyung came to meet my home. It’s been a week since we hugged. But it’s been a day since he held my hand. We started to meet every day since noon, waited until four o’clock, when Jisoo occupied my place at the coffee shop, and stay almost the rest of the day together. And since today he was coming an hour later than every other day of the week I decided to start my goal ‘ **Confess to my crush’** . 

 

I took out of my pocket a pack of post-it’s that Jimin had put on his desk, and placed them on the counter.  _ Put a note on his coffee. Put a note on his coffee. Put a note on his coffee.  _

 

Then I wrote a couple of ideas.

 

**_‘I have a crush on you.’ ‘I like you.’ ‘I would like to be your boyfriend.’ ‘I have feelings for you.’ ‘I <3 Taehyung.’_ **

 

_ I give up. _

 

But I thought that using ‘I like you’ would be the best option. So I wrote it with the best letter I could do. The hour had passed really quickly, the front door opened and Taehyung stepped in. “Hi Kookie! Do you have my coffee prepared?” he asked smiling. “Of course.” I opened the cup diligently and placed the post-it on bottom part of the lid. I smiled nervously and handed him his coffee. 

 

He then sat on his regular table with a new book on his hand. Before drinking the coffee, he opened the lid to add some milk and sugar. The only thing I could notice was that his smile faded into a straight line.  _ Screw it. _

  
  


…

 

**_Taehyung_ **

 

_ IS THIS A FREAKING DREAM?! AM I LIVING A DREAM OR WHAT? HE LIKES ME… HE FREAKING LIKES ME!  _

 

I read the note for like a hundred times, but it was all so new and different for me. The three powerful words made me crazy. ‘I like you’. The only bad thing about it was that I wanted to be the one to confess. I took a pen I had on my jacket’s pocket and hesitated before writing anything. 

 

So I decided.

 

_ ‘I like you too Jungkookie.’ _

 

I continued reading my book, glancing at the note once in a while. Then, before I went outside the shop, I left the empty cup on the table for Jungkook to see it. I hid under the bushes in front of the shop, waiting for him to get to the table.

 

It took him about five minutes but he saw it. And damn he was happy. We jumped around the shop, made a strange dance on the counter, and kissed the note. Then while he was taking a picture of the note with his phone, I ran inside the shop to embrace him. 

 

He was shocked, and I was happy. He then, suddenly, hugged me back jumping to my chest. His legs around my hips, hands on my neck along with his head. His warm touch covered my whole cold body. “I’m happy to know that someone I like, likes me back.” He said whispering. “I’m happy to know it’s you.” I answered and he hugged me tightly. 

 

When I finally released him, I saw that he was smiling intensely. I had the urge to kiss him but I endured the necessity to do it, and just quickly hugged him back. But instead of him responding to my hug he pecked my cheek. “Are we a couple now?” he asked anxiously. “do you want it that way?” then he nodded, “okay then.”

 

…

 

When Jisoo arrived, Jungkook and I walked hand in hand to the exit. “Jungkook, I wanted to tell you if you wanted to go out sometime…” Jisoo said looking at me enviously, “sorry, I already have a boyfriend.” He glanced at me with a smile and Jisoo pouted turning to the stool as her shift had begun. 

 

“I would like it if we called each other baby or something like that, the stuff couples do.” I said to Jungkook who was still holding my hand. “Okay  _ baby. _ ” My day couldn't get better. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow readers! This is my first fanfic on AO3, so I hope you enjoy it! I will try to update weekly, but I can't promise anything. Also, chapters will be about 1k-2k words long. Please don't repost or copy my work! Thank you <3


End file.
